A New Fellowship
by AngryBuddha
Summary: Forced to leave Rohan and move to Mirkwood with the protection of the elves, 18 year old Megan crosses paths with the fellowship, and finds herself caught up with friendship, adventure and love on the quest to destroy the ring. Expect violence, forbidden loves, and all the great Lord of the Rings characters. Legolas/OC Aragorn/OC


**So this story is gonna be a little strange... I've read/seen all of the LOTR and The hobbit and this is pretty much a made up story incorporating characters/themes/story lines from both! Hope you like it! this is just a short, taster chapter, if it gets a good response i will write more longer chapters!**

The day we told we were to be herded out from our own city to the protection of the Silvan Elves seemed the worst day of my life. Everything and everyone i had ever known was now to be uprooted and changed. We were proud people, my family. We were mere peasants but the pride we felt in mankind was deep. We did not want the help of anyone, let alone the elves.

But yet Theoden stood and addressed us all to tell us that we were to leave before the Orc's invasion. We were not to stay and fight like the courageous men that we were, we were to run, like cowards. Not that i'd of been allowed to fight anyway, females are not deemed adequate enough to fight _of course_.

We were to be escorted from Rohan to Mirkwood by a fellowship consisting of an elf, a dwarf, hobbits and men. An unlikely combination of people for a fellowship I imagined.

As i was packing up my horse with my few belongings I turned to see a dwarf and a man stood behind me.

"Do you require any assistance, miss?" the dwarf asked me. I had never seen a dwarf before, but he was as it had been described to me, short, fat, hairy and of course, ugly. The man however was very handsome, with dark features and a strong build.

"No thank you. I do require any assistance, let alone that of a _dwarf_." I replied sharply.

"And what's that supposed to mean ey young miss?!" the dwarf muttered, angered by my response.

"Calm Gimley, I'm sure the girl is just stressed and upset by the moving of her city" the man stepped in "I am Aragorn of Gondor, and this is Gimley. A part of the fellowship sworn to destroy the one ring. What is your name?"

"Aragorn of Gondor? I had no idea. My name is Megan. And i'm sorry for my sharpness, it is just that I am not particularly keen on the idea of fleeing my home like a coward instead of staying to fight. Especially not to the protection of _those elves_." I said, as i turned around to carry on preparing my horse and my belongings.

"_And what is wrong with the elves?_" A third voice appeared and said.

"They are selfish beings, who care for nothing but their own wealth, their own safety, and their own kind in general. They see themselves are far superior to everyone else. They have never helped us in the past and now they are demanding that-" I said, turning around in my anger to put face to the voice. But i gasped at the sight of him, and fell silent mid-sentence; perhaps for a little too long. He was an elf. A beautiful, beautiful elf. I had never seen an elf before, but had been told that they were the most beautiful creatures alive, and know i knew this to be true. His appearance was unparalleled. His long white blonde hair fell down around his pointed ears, and his beautiful striking blue eyes pierced my mind and filled it with thoughts of him. He had a bow and arrow on his back, and wore what i presumed were tradition wood elf clothes. He truly was perfect. But an elf nonetheless. And so i tried to regain my posture, and clear my mind of all thoughts of him and carried on my sentence,"-that, that we leave our home and come to them."

"You will all be safe within the Silvan Elves protection, that is our first priority. We are raising armies to fight against the Orcs, we are not running away but simply making a tactical decision that will allow us to fight stronger in the future. This elf is another member of the fellowship; Legolas."

"_Hello_." the elf said, smirking slightly and nodding his head towards me.

"I want to fight. I want to help you." I said, ignoring Legolas' introduction and turning towards Aragorn.

"The battlefield is no place for a wee lass" Gimley replied.

"_It's no place for a dwarf either_" I said sharply, "It's no place for anyone, but yet people have to do it. I'm not just a young, stupid girl. I can fight. I fight well, I've been trained my whole life. I bet i am more skilled than half the men in your armies!"

"You look barely seventeen-" Aragorn began,

"I am eighteen." I interrupted.

"-Nevertheless, there is no way I can allow an eighteen year old girl onto the battlefield. You have your whole life ahead of you. You're a _beautiful young girl_, I can't allow that to be wasted." Aragorn said, and i blushed slightly.

"I will convince you" I said, turning back to put the last of my things onto my horse.

"You can try. Gimley, come with me, I have some final arrangements to make with Theoden. Legolas, stay here and _personally_ escort Miss Megan to Mirkwood." Aragorn said, turning and walking away before i could protest.

Legolas walked over to me and lifted me onto my horse, before climbing onto it behind me, grabbing the reins with his arms around my waist.

"I do not need your personal assistance" i protested.

"Perhaps not, _but you have been given it anyway._" he replied, smiling with self-satisfaction.

I would be lying if i said that his touch wasn't sending tingles racing throughout my body. My mouth dried with nervousness, and i had to keep gulping just to retain enough moisture to speak.

"Your family? Where are they?" the elf asked me, as our horse trotted slowly behind the others as our town bid farewell to its home for heaven knows how long.

"My mother died when I was very young, and my father and brother have gone to join an army in Gondor. I, of course, being female was left behind even though ever since i was 4 I have been beating my elder brother in sword battles." I replied.

"I do not doubt you, Megan. Elves are different to man you see, we allow our females to fight with us side by side. Both genders are equal on the battlefield. I have no doubt that you could fight well in battle." Legolas said. His words of encouragement lifting my hopes slightly.

I was alone with no family and friends as I left behind the only thing i'd ever known; Rohan. But yet i felt strangely comforted in the arms of a Silvan elf.

**So what'd you think?! This is my first LOTR fanfiction so please, please, please review! much appreciated xoxo**


End file.
